yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 009
の | romaji = Ma no Dengeki | japanese translated = Demon Lightning | english = Demon Lightning | english number = 9 | japanese number = 68 }} "Demon Lightning" is the ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and sixty-eighth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Dark Yugi and Haga have 750 and 450 Life Points respectively. Haga has managed to destroy "Cocoon of Evolution" before it achieved its ultimate form. However it still hatched as "Great Moth" and he wonders how he can defeat it. Dark Yugi's friends comment that the "Great Moth" looks tough and Mai thinks that Haga has turned the tables. Haga asks who's laughing now and if the fear has shrivelled up Dark Yugi's tongue. Dark Yugi confidently replies that he was picturing in his head how the squash the "big mosquito". Haga is unconvinced and says that he would like to see Dark Yugi try. Haga gets his "Great Moth" to take flight, making it immune to any ground based attacks. He notes that none of Dark Yugi's monsters can fly, with the exception of "Curse of Dragon", whose ATK is lower than that of "Great Moth" anyway. Haga announces that he will take out "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Beaver Warrior" first. Dark Yugi worries about this as "Gaia" is his main offense right now. He draws a card, thinking everything rests in it. "Great Moth" uses its "Moth Hurricane" attack, which Haga says should blast any landbound monsters. Dark Yugi's Life Points drop to 600 and Haga laughs that "Gaia" has been destroyed. However Dark Yugi reveals that he played "Polymerization", fusing "Gaia the Fierce Knight and "Curse of Dragon" into "Gaia the Dragon Champion". "Gaia" can now fly and has 2600 ATK, matching that of "Great Moth". Haga laughs that the ATK of "Gaia" didn't actually go up and explains that in the last attack, "Great Moth" scattered poison pollen, which has infected Dark Yugi's monsters and dropped the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" to 2100. Dark Yugi activates "Magic Mist", surrounding the monsters in water vapour, washing away the pollen and preventing "Gaia" from losing any more ATK. Haga attacks "Gaia the Dragon Champion" with "Great Moth", using its "Moth Burning Death Tornado" attack. This destroys "Gaia" and drops Dark Yugi's Life Points to 100. Haga laughs, celebrating that he is going to win. However Dark Yugi laughs too and says that Haga has fallen into his trap. He explains that "Gaia the Dragon Champion" was just a decoy and then Summons "Summoned Skull". Haga sighs in relief, thinking he had been worried for a moment, but "Great Moth" has more ATK than "Summoned Skull" and if they battle Dark Yugi's Life Points will go to 0. However Dark Yugi asks if Haga has realized why he played "Magic Mist" yet. The "Great Moth" is now wet and therefore more conductive to electricity. This raises the ATK of "Summoned Skull", who uses a lightning based attack to 3100. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Great Moth" with "Demon Lightning", dropping Haga's Life Points to 0. Dark Yugi's friends celebrate and Mai is impressed. Dark Yugi takes Haga's two Star Chips per their wager, eliminating Haga from the tournament 20 minutes after it began. He laughs at how the first person to lose all their Star Chips is the champion of Japan. He calls Haga an insect and tells him to get off the island or he'll pull of his legs, one by one. With three Star Chip, Dark Yugi thinks he needs seven more to get to Pegasus Castle. Featured Duels Insector Haga VS Dark Yugi :... Continued from the previous chapter. ;Haga's turn Haga gets "Great Moth" to take flight. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi draws "Polymerization" and activates it fusing "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Curse of Dragon" into "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (ATK: 2600). ;Haga's turn Haga gets "Great Moth" to attack all landbound monsters. "Beaver Warrior" is destroyed (Dark Yugi: 750 → 600 Life Points). "Gaia the Dragon Champion" becomes infected by the poison pollen "Great Moth" spread (ATK: 2600 → 2100). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi activates "Magic Mist, surrounding the monsters with water vapor and removing the pollen. ;Haga's turn Haga attacks and destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" with "Great Moth" (Dark Yugi: 600 → 100 Life Points). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Summoned Skull" (ATK: 2500). "Summoned Skull" attacks "Great Moth". Its gains ATK due to the vapor on "Great Moth" conducting its electrical attack (ATK: 2500 → 3100). "Great Moth" is destroyed. (Haga: 450 → 0 Life Points). Dark Yugi wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption The end of the fifth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Bakura was not watching the Duel. * An explanation of how fusion works is added. However it is cut in the English version. * As the poison pollen effect is explained, Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) has a flashback of Yugi and his friends running through the bug-infested forest. This scene is cut from the English version. * Yami Yugi had 50 Life Points left after "Great Moth", destroyed "Gaia the Dragon Champion", rather than 100. * After the "Gaia the Dragon Champion" was destroyed, Mai and Yami Yugi's friends debated a bit over whether Yami Yugi still had a chance. * The ATK of "Summoned Skull" rose to 3500, rather than 3100. * A scene showing Joey (Jonouchi) taking Weevil's (Haga's) Dueling Gauntlet is shown.